


Battle for freedom

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Card Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The Avengers and The Black Order are facing off again. The fate of the World hangs on this battle.Well, at least the fate of the school's library.





	Battle for freedom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iron Man-bingo and the Square "Uno", enjoy!

The fate of the world was in danger. A usual afternoon for the Avengers, who were sitting around a table in the library together with The Black Order. It was almost over, they were on the last stretch of the battle. Everyone was tired, down on their last bits of energy. Thanos was smiling, grabbed one of his cards and put it on the table.

”Uno, bitches.”

”You haven’t won yet”, Steve said, looking though his own cards with a frown. ”I can do this all day.”

”Be my guest, captain.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

”Save the flirting for later honey, we have a battle to win.”

Tony put down a red two, glanced at Natasha. She gave the tiniest nod in reply. Corvus Glaive put down a +4, changed the colour to blue and Clint had to pick up 4 cards. Ebony Maw placed a three, and Natasha put down a reverse card.

”Battle's not over yet, grape”, she smiled at Thanos.

Tony laughed. Ebony Maw put down another +4 and Clint groaned, took up another four cards, and Corvus Glaive put down a green four. Tony grinned at Thanos.

”Take this, ugly.”

Another +4 ended up on the table. Thanos threw his card down, reached for Tony, but Steve grabbed his arm, Thor got up from his seat.

”I wouldn’t do that if I was you, Thanos.”

Thanos snarled, sat down again. Picked up four cards.

”Uno, by the way”, Tony threw out.

Steve played a +2 and Supergiant glared at him, picked up two cards and tried to play a card. Bruce glanced at her and she stopped. Bruce placed a stop card and efficently skipped Black Dwarf as well. Thor placed a four, Proxima changed the colour to red with another four, Natasha placed another +2. Ebony Maw hrmfed, picked up two and Clint placed a stop card with a smile.

”Please tell me you can play a card, Tones.”

Tony smiled, put down a red one and leaned back.

”And the Avengers are still the best of the school! Taket hat, losers!”

Thanos threw his card on the table and threw himself over Tony, landing a punch square in his jaw. Yinsen the librarian choose that moment to interfere, breaking up the fight before it had begun. Tony grinned at him.

”The Avengers has avenged you, your library is safe from the Black Order next week.”

Yinsen let out a sigh, pulled Tony to his feet. Steve rushed over to him to check on the injury and Tony tried to wave him off.

”Thanos hits like a puppy, don’t worry. I’m fine, doll.”

”Next time maybe let me finish him?”

”Hey, we won, didn’t we?”

”Yeah, we did, you did good.”

He ruffled Tony’s hair, The Black Order got up from the table and hurried away before Yinsen could send them off to the principal, and the Avengers cheered, bumped their fists together, high-fived and patted each others’ backs before heading out for a celebratory cup of coffee. Yinsen smiled as he watched them leave, gathered up the cards and went back to his desk.


End file.
